Second Love
by FA91
Summary: Wakana Nura has done everything in her power to uphold the Nura's Clan standards as the Nidaime's Second Wife. She'd healed Rihan's old wound from the betrayal of his first love, bore him an heir and keep the Clan content and happy years after his death. Yet Wakana is still just a human. And sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if Rihan had ever loved her at all...
1. Chapter 1

**Second Love**

 **Plot: Wakana Nura has done everything in her power to uphold the Nura's Clan standards as the Nidaime's Second Wife. She'd healed Rihan's old wound from the betrayal of his first love, bore him an heir to the Clan and keep the Clan content and happy years after his death. Yet Wakana is still just a human. And sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if Rihan had ever loved her at all or was he simply used her for the Clan's sake...**

 _"One's first love is always perfect until one meets one's, second love"_ _― Elizabeth Aston_

* * *

 **WAKANA** Nura sat gracefully on the tatami floor, with her legs crossed and head lowered in a bow until her forehead touched the floor. It was uncommon for her to be seen in this position especially when she was, in fact, talking none other than with the Supreme Commander himself.

What surprised Nurarihyon the most, however, was the message she delivered before she bowed down to him, asking for his permission and forgiveness. So surprise, the pipe he always had wrapped around his fingers slipped. The older Youkai stared at her lowered form with widened eyes and a mouth opened.

"What did you say, Wakana-san?" He finally found his voice. "You wish to leave the Clan? Why? After being with us for so long... Why would you want to suddenly leave us? Did something happen? Did anyone do something bad thing to you? Tell me! I'll make sure they regret-"

"No! No, Father. It's nothing like that," Wakana spoke somberly.

"Then why, child? Are you no longer happy with us? With me? Are you finally getting tired of serving this old man his tea or have him as a company? Nurarihyon's sad tone pierced right through her heart.

Wakana knew very well how much the Sōdaishō loved her and treated her as if she was his own daughter, even thought they were in-laws. Since she was the only one who was always at home, thus, she became his constant companion to talk whenever he was not busy investigations. It also helped that both had a great bond with each other because both suffered from the tragic loss of their loved ones.

"Certainly not, Father. Spending a quality time with you is always something that I often look forward to! And everyone here has been nothing but kind to me even after Rihan-san's passing..."

"Then, why?"

Inhaled deeply, Wakana continued. "Rikuo is growing up very fast. Soon, he will take over the Clan as the Sandaime - he's already halfway there anyway. That being said, I believe my duty as Rikuo's mother has success, knowing fully well that he makes a very fine young man, even suppressing his processors. That being said, I... I wish to spend the rest of my life outside of the Clan. So that, I will not get in anybody's way. Please, Father. I've never asked of you for anything but this."

Nurarihyon recovered his shock and was now looking at her with sad and sympathetic eyes. Finally, he sighed.

"Very well. I will grant you your wish, Wakana-san."

"Thank you, Father," Wakana lifted her head and smiled sadly at him. "Please do not think that I would no longer visit you! I will come every day to visit you and Rikuo and everyone."

The Sōdaishō sighed again, heavily this time. "I still don't understand exactly the reason why, but I will grant you your wish because I respect you, Wakana-san, and I love you. You are the one who pulled my idiotic son from his eternal darkness after Otome had left him, after all. But I want you to tell Rikuo yourself about your decision as soon as possible. I will handle the rest of the Clan. Understood?"

"Yes, Father."

* * *

 **I hope you like it! This has been in my mind for days! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Love**

 **Wakana Nura has done everything in her power to uphold the Nura's Clan standards as the Nidaime's Second Wife. She'd healed Rihan's old wound from the betrayal of his first love, bore him an heir to the Clan and keep the Clan content and happy years after his death. Yet Wakana is still just a human. And sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if Rihan had ever loved her at all or was he simply used her for the Clan's sake...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Regret**

 _Wanting her is hard to forget. Loving her is_ hard _to regret. Losing her is hard to accept, but letting go is the most painful._

 **SHE** watched him, from afar.

It has become a habit for her to secretly watch over her husband, squatting and looking down on the small pond in a residential home they've made for the past twenty years since they have reunited in Hell.

The first night she had followed him, Rihan tried to hide it from her and only went there after he thought she had fallen deeply asleep. But Yamabuki Otome had been awakened when she felt the emptiness in their bed where just a while ago, her husband had laid to rest.

And so, she followed him, all the while, wondering where could he had gone off to when he had, in fact, just arrived. Finally, after a few walks, he stopped at a small pond and suddenly squatted down. Curious, Otome approached silently— still a few distance away from him, until she realised what he actually looked at.

His family.

The pond was showing him of how the Clan he'd left behind, coped with his death in their everyday lives. It was then, Otome saw the anguish expression on her beloved's face - regrets and sadness.

She knew, deep down, it was all her fault why Rihan was here with her. If only she hadn't left. If only she hadn't written the poem, he would still be...

Otome bit her lips and silently walked away from the scene.

Days passed by peacefully, and not once did Otome confronted him about it. Though she had a feeling that he knew she was following him on that first night. Rihan didn't bother to say anything about that night, so she let it go.

The fact that Rihan was happy, was all that matters to her.

When Rihan had visited Heaven, he immediately found his mother and hugged tightly, much to Youhime's surprise and delight. After a while of catching up, he then proceeded by telling her stories about the Clan had been since her passing. Rihan was especially excited telling her about Rikuo, how he would mame a fine Saidaime when he grows up. He also hadn't forgotten to tell how greatly his father missed her and how deeply in love he was still with her even after centuries of her death, which brought Youhime to tears.

Rihan had pulled her in his strong arms, assuring her that he would joined them soon before moving onto another stories that made her laughed and grinned widely, even.

While Youhime still hadn't forgiven Otome for what she had done to her son (her poor baby), and the fact that she was partly responsible of why Rihan was in the afterlife, she had come to tolerate her presence whenever Rihan was around and speak to her only when necessarily.

Otome, on the other hand, noticed something the day they went to visit Youhime. Out of all the stories Rihan had told his mother, never once did he say mentioned anything about Wakana.

That same night when she had followed him to the pond, Otome once again saw the same anguish on his face, moreoverly, in his eyes.

This time, the pond focused only on his Second wife, grieving alone in her bedroom — _their bedroom_ — while nobody was watching.

Rihan slowly reached out one hand to the pond. "Wakana... Please forgive me. Forgive me... I'd promised you, didn't I? That you would never regret to be with me. That I would never caused you pain, and yet..."

A tear escaped from his right cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away.

Otome once again bit her lips.

It was hard having to watch him succumbing to despair late nights and then pretended as if nothing happened the very next morning.

The same cycle continued for the next five years.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Love**

 **Plot: Wakana Nura has done everything in her power to uphold the Nura's Clan standards as the Nidaime's Second Wife. She'd healed Rihan's old wound from the betrayal of his first love, bore him an heir and keep the Clan content and happy years after his death. Yet Wakana is still just a human. And sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if Rihan had ever loved her at all or was he simply used her for the Clan's sake...**

 _If I could fall_  
 _Into the sky_  
 _Do you think time_  
 _Would pass us by_  
 _'Cause you know_

 _I'd walk_  
 _A thousand miles_  
 _If I could_  
 _Just see you..._

 _ **A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Calton-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lost Love**

 **"THANK** you for your help, Kubinashi-san. Although you don't have to, you know," said Wakana put the last box with the rest onto the floor of her newly accommodation.

"It's not a problem at all, Wakana-sama," Kubinashi smiled reassuringly.

Wakana nodded. Making her way to the kitchen area, she began to put away the groceries she had bought earlier today.

Today was the day she moved out of the Nura household. Everyone who wished her best in luck didn't bother to cover up their sadness of watching her leave. Few of them like Kubinashi and Kejōrō have decided to walk Wakana to her new place - under a very discreet order from their Sandaime to make sure there no hidden youkai's lurked over his mother's new home.

When the news about hit them, it had taken Nurarihyon all his might to calm down his subordinates from causing such chaos. Questions bombarded him at every corner. One even dared to question Wakana's loyalty to the Clan but was quickly silenced by the Sōdaishō who barked angrily at him for even questioning his daughter-in-law's loyalty.

"It is not an easy decision to make. I'm sure of it Wakana-san must have thought thoroughly before she'd bravely approached me with her decision."

"Then Sōdaishō-sama, why do you still permitted it?" Kubinashi asked. Out of the yokai, he seemed to be the most affected by Wakana's decision.

Nurarihyon sighed heavily. "I doubt very much this has anything to do with any of us, really. More like... It has something to do with that idiotic son of mine."

"With Rihan-sama? What do you mean?" Kejōrō asked.

The Sōdaishō shook his head. It wasn't his business to butt into his deceased son's love affairs, to begin with, even if the latter was no longer with them. As far as he's concerned, Wakana would always be welcomed to his home and remained as his daughter-in-law for as long as she's still a widow.

Though, comforting his grandson and heir after he heard the news was another thing... A heavy sighed. Perhaps if she was to talk about it with Night Rukio, it will soften the blow a bit? Either way, he would need to drink sake throughout the night.

"Wakana-sama?"

Wakana snapped out of her trance when a voice calling out to her.

"Yes, Kubinashi-san? Oh, you don't have to call me 'sama' anymore. Wakana is fine," She smiled sunnily at the yokai who had kindly helped her out carrying the rest of her belongings.

Kubinashi furiously shook his floating head. "No. Even if Wakana-sama changes her names or gets married to another man, for everyone in the Nura household, Wakana-sama will always be Wakana-sama who will always know as the Nidaime's wife who bought happiness in his eternal darkness."

"Kubinashi-san...Thank you. That's such lovely words to say." Wakana smiled sincerely. Reaching out one hand to tap on the floating head, when she halted by the yokai's next question.

"What's the real reason for you to leave us all the sudden, Wakana-sama? Is it because of Rihan-sama? Do you have doubt about Rihan-sama's love and loyalty...towards you?"

Wakana's expression slowly changed from smiling to a complete blank.

"F-Forgive me for asking you a very personal question, Wakana-sama! But Sōdaishō-sama refused to tell us anything other than the ones that you've given us. A-And the reason why I'm asking is purely out of my concerns to you as the late Nidaime's wife! But I understand if you do not wish to tell me for it is not really my place to in-"

"No. you are correct, Kubinashi-san," Wakana's soft voice caused him to look up. He gasped when he saw there was sadness on the usually optimistic woman's face.

"Wakana-sama...?"

Wakana looked down at her hands, at the simple wedding ring wrapped around her finger. Rihan had insisted on buying her a wedding ring, even after Wakana had assured him that she was fine without one as it was not a custom in yokai's weddings to wear one (even his parents had not worn wedding bands back in those days).

"Wakana-sama?" A gentle tap on her shoulder broke her trance again. "Are you all right?"

Wakana quickly nodded. "Yes. Sorry, I didn't sleep very well last night," she tried to laugh it off as nothing. Kubinashi however, did not. Instead, he offered her a small smile.

"Ano... Kubinashi-san, could you do me one last favour before you leave?"

"Anything, Wakana-sama. What is it?"

"This," something cold suddenly landed on the palm of his left hand. The neckless yokai stared at the golden ring with widened eyes.

"Please, could you leave this and put it on top of Rihan-san's grave? I'd do it myself, but... I can't seem to bring myself anywhere near his grave... I-It's not as if I have stopped forgotten Rihan-san! Not at all! I still love him very much! More than he could have ever known. The memories that I have with him, I will forever cherish it deep inside my heart. That being said, I don't think I need this ring anymore... Please, Kubinashi-san."

Kubinashi knew those words would continue to haunt him as he silently making his way back to the Nura's household, all the while gripping the ring tightly in his hand.

* * *

 **YAMABUKI** Otome just arrived home from yet another visit to Heaven. Usually, she would accompany her husband to visit his mother. But this time around, she went alone while Rihan busied himself with other things - mainly looking into the pond and see how his family was doing.

Otome remembered the awkward meeting she had with Youhime a while ago, whom she had invited over for a cup of tea to share her concerns. She knew the beautiful had yet to forgive her for all that she had done to Rihan, but she was determined to try regardless.

"What do I have the honour of today's meeting, _Yamabuki Otome-san_?" Years of living as the wife of the Sōdaishō of the Nura Clan and surrounded by numerous yokai had caused the usually polite and petite princess to develop a braver front and thicker skin around other noblewomen alike.

Even Otome felt slightly threatened by her.

"Youhime-sama, please forgive me for suddenly called you out here. However, I wish to speak with you regarding Rihan-sama."

"Rihan?" Youhime's interest peaked at the mentioned of her only son. "Did something happened to him?"

"Well, the truth is..." Otome began to tell her everything that had happened since the day Rihan had come and lived with her, twenty years ago. "...Recently, I've noticed he became very gloomy and distanced himself. I'd tried to cheer him up whenever I could, but the smile never reached his eyes... I am fully aware of what I've done to him in the past and I regretted every second of it. When Rihan was killed, I was terribly saddened by it. Today, when I'd informed him that I would be meeting you, he didn't even react like he normally would. Rihan-san only nodded his head and told me to 'have some fun'. I felt as if he's so far away. Somewhere even I couldn't reach him... Why, Youhime-sama? Why is he acting this way?"

Youhime thought for a little while. "Autumn is approaching, is it not?"

Yamabuki Otome blinked at the sudden question before realising suddenly hit her.

Slowly she nodded. "Yes... I've completely forgotten about that."

Otome snapped out of her thoughts and quickened her paces to where her husband should be. After twenty years of living together, she knew exactly the reason why today of all the day, Rihan seemed to be sulking away.

In his hands, were beautiful yellow dahlias. Rihan looked at the flowers in his hands before taking his usual seat nearby the pond. Otome watched with careful eyes how carefully he held onto the flowers, stroking the petals. His eyes remained at the ponds but she knew he was so far away. He was looking _through_ the ponds, lost in his memories.

Then she saw it; his mouth moved without a sound like a lover's whisper. By now, she was used to watching it; the one-sided intimate moment between Rihan and his human wife.

Never once did he forgot about her. Never once did he failed to bring her dahlias, her favourites. Never once did he failed to wish her a 'happy birthday' even as years passed by slowly in Hell.

It still hurt, having to acknowledge and accepted that your husband was no longer yours entirely, for half of his heart was already belonged to another woman - a good woman nonetheless. But Otome figured this was what Wakana-san must have felt when Rihan-san was still alive and well.

Which was why, she had decided that after twenty years, enough was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Love**

 **Plot: Wakana Nura has done everything in her power to uphold the Nura's Clan standards as the Nidaime's Second Wife. She'd healed Rihan's old wound from the betrayal of his first love, bore him an heir to the Clan and keep the Clan content and happy years after his death. Yet Wakana is still just a human. And sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if Rihan had ever loved her at all or was he simply used her for the Clan's sake...**

 **Chapter 4: Second Chance?**

 **RIHAN**

The said man opened one eye, only to find his mother was standing at the sliding door of his bedroom chamber.

"Mother? What are you doing _here?_ " Rihan grinned boyishly. He was surprised to see his mother at his home, but nonetheless, he welcomed her in.

Giving his dear mother a warm hug, Rihan smirked mischievously. Suddenly, Youhime found herself being swayed her around like a little kid.

"R-Rihan! This is no way to treat your Mother!" Youhime slapped lightly on his shoulders.

Rihan chuckled deeply when he finally stopped.

"Forgive me, Mother. You were just so cute and petite and so light! I just couldn't help myself. I bet the old man had done it many times before, eh?"

At his comments, Youhime huffed. "You really are your father's child, Rihan. Unlike him, however, at least you didn't sneak up on me."

Rihan chuckled again. "I won't dare. Anyhow, to what do I owe this pleasure of having you here today, Mother?"

"I invited her over, Rihan-sama," Otome appeared from the garden with a small smile.

"Yo, Otome. Did you? You girls must be getting close behind my back, eh?" Rihan grinned, lifting his eyebrows.

The two women didn't comment anything about his statement. Instead, they each looked away.

Clearing her throat, Youhime said, "Rihan, may I have a word?"

"Of course," Rihan crossed his arms. She had his full attention.

Youhime took a deep breath. "Rihan, for the last twenty years since you've come to the afterlife, there's something that you constantly do with or without your wife's knowledge, isn't it?"

Rihan's eyes grew widened. His eyes fell on Otome who gazed down.

"You noticed?"

"...It's not too hard to notice when your mind strayed far away, Rihan-sama..."

"Yamabuki Otome confronted me the other day. How you've often kept to yourself all these years. My darling Rihan, do you have regrets... coming here?

"Regrets? Huh, I wonder," Rihan said bitterly. "Hundred years ago, I would be more than willing to come here. But now... Now I wonder... If being dead is actually the worse place to be in. I mean, you have an eternity. To do what? Spending the rest of your days sulking?"

Rihan turned his back on them, refused to let them see him in his weak state. Only one person did he ever allowed to truly see him for who and what he was.

"Rihan-sama... Please forgive me," Otome looked at him with teary eyes. "It's my fault. I.. If only I hadn't been such a coward, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have to suffer all because of me!"

"Otome," Rihan tried and reached out for her but she pulled away.

"Rihan-san, please listen. Because of me, you'd to suffer years of pain and despair. I was weak. I didn't have enough courage to stand proudly beside you as the wife of the great Nidaime of the Nura Clan without giving you an heir... That's why I'd run away... But now that you're here, because of something which I'd done in the past. It hurts... To see you're here physically, but your heart and soul are still in the World of the Living."

"Otome..."

Otome reached out to him. Her hands slowly caressed his cheeks. "I love you, Rihan-sama. But I'm not the one whom you often thought about, isn't it? It's okay. I like Wakana-san very much. She'd taken such a good care of you all those years. I'd never seen you look so happy. That's why..."

Rihan's eyes grew widened. "Otome?"

Yamabuki Otome stepped back, still with tears running down her cheeks. Strangely, she was smiling at him.

Before Rihan could figure out what was happening, his mother stepped forward and placed glowing hands on his chest - where his heart was.

"M-Mother? What are you doing?"

"Rihan, Yamabuki Otome and I, have discussed with the Higher-Ups to allow you to be given a second chance in the World of the Living. You will be reborn in the Human World with all of your memories as Rihan Nura still intact. However bear in mind, with a rare chance like this, it comes with a high price to pay: you must never let them know who you were, Rihan. They have to figure it out themselves. If you did slip, you will be returned here and there will be no more chances."

Youhime smiled warmly at her only son.

"Be happy, my dear Rihan. And remember; ' _happiness will comes to those who smiles_ '."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Rihan screamed as he felt like he was being sucked into an endless void before darkness welcomed him.

 **"... .TENG."**

Came the irritating sound of an alarm clock that showed 6 o'clock in the morning. A hand slammed on the clock, ending the noise. Someone got up from the bed, stretched his long arms after a night's rest.

 _What a dream._

A pair of amber eyes blinked twice, to get rid of the tiredness and sleepiness. His mind suddenly wandered off to the surreal dream he just had a while ago...

 _Wait._

 _A dream...?_

An alarm ringing in his head, as fast as his feet could carry him, he rushed to the bathroom where the mirror was. The man quickly looked at himself in the mirror and then he gasped at his appearance.

Gone his long wavy black hair which he took great pride in taking care of it and was replaced by a silverish hair in a shorter and messy silverish hair that covered the left side of his face. That's not all, Rihan took a good look at himself and noticed he also wore thin, red-rimmed glasses, with the sides having a black and white checkered pattern.

In other words, he looks nothing like how the proud Nidaime of the Nura Clan used to be.

 **To my first reviewer,** yuzukikuran476 / **Emma! Thank you so much for your feedbacks. This one is for you,** luv **! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Love**

 **Plot: Wakana Nura has done everything in her power to uphold the Nura's Clan standards as the Nidaime's Second Wife. She'd healed Rihan's old wound from the betrayal of his first love, bore him an heir to the Clan and keep the Clan content and happy years after his death. Yet Wakana is still just a human. And sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if Rihan had ever loved her at all or was he simply used her for the Clan's sake...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: Meeting Again**

 **AFTER** an hour or so with him being overly frantic with his new appearance and identity, Rihan Nura finally calmed down enough to let everything all sunk in. Yes, he remembered everything; of his past as Rihan Nura, and also, his current status as a human. A full human.

 _Like his mother._

Looking at his reflection in the mirror again, Rihan recited everything about his current life in brief details:

Shigure Kawasaki. 38 Years old (Damn!). Single. Has lived all by himself for as long as he could remember. And the last detail that caught Rihan's interest the most was his occupation: a famous novelist who often wrote tragic love stories.

Other details about his current status were insignificant. What Rihan needed to do right now, was to see his family. How he'd longed to see them ever since he died twenty years ago!

Wakana. He'd definitely wanted to see her the most. She's the reason why he's here, stuck in a human body regardless. What Rihan never knew was that his newfound life was about to change forever...

* * *

 _ **THEY** say true love never dies. It only gets stronger in time. Little did they'd neglected to say that time is indeed precious, and that we must never take anything for granted. For fearing one day, it could be taken from us in just split seconds._

Wakana exhaled deeply before she closed the book she had been reading before putting it back to its place on the shelves. When she first bought the book, instantly she'd fallen in love with the story and characters. Somehow, Wakana felt as if the Author of the story knew what was going on deep inside her heart at the moment.

Blinking her eyes, she quickly shoved all thoughts at the back of her head.

It had been two months since she moved out from the Nura household. While Rikuo had protested of her leaving the Clan's household despite his own grandfather's patient words to him, it still rather a surprise to Wakana of how understandable and toleratable her Father-in- law had been towards her all these years.

Speaking of her Father-In-Law, Wakana began to prepare herself a new tea packs box which she received by the Sōdaishō as a souvenir. It still burned in her mind how fiercely Nurarihyon had defended her against some of his own Clan members who still had doubt about her decision to move out. Part of her felt guilty for complicating things, but Wakana was already reaching her limits.

As she was preparing the tea, all the sudden, there was a ring on her door.

"Coming!" Wakana rushed to the door. Gasping softly, she quickly opened the locks on the doors, only to be greeted by the Sandaime's knowing smile.

"Rikuo!"

Behind him, Wakana saw the rest of the Hyakki Yako, guarding the door. Kubinashi nodded in acknowledgement at her, while Kejōrō and Tsurara smiled and waved their hands slightly upon seeing her.

"Please everyone, come on in. I'll prepare some tea and snacks!"

"Rikuo-sama wishes to spend the night alone with you, Wakana-sama. Is that okay with you?" Tsurara spoke kindly.

"Of course! Rikuo, you know you are always welcome to stay the night however long you want! This is, after all, your home too."

"Then, we will be leaving now. We've just finished with our nightly routines, after all. Waka-sama, I shall come and fetch you first thing tomorrow morning." The Yuki-Onna smiled shyly at the Sandaime who stood proudly and handsomely in front of her with a knowing smirk. It was no secret to everyone that they were in a relationship with each other, after all that was said and done. Though, both tried hard to put a professional front when it matters.

When the news came out, nobody was more excited to hear about it than Wakana herself for she had always been very fond of Tsurara. Moreover, Rihan and herself had often considered the Yuki-Onna as their 'second' child; the daughter they never had.

After his Hyakki Yako had left, Wakana led her son inside and prepared him a tea and snacks. She rarely had the chance to interact with the Night Rikuo, due to his shyness. Though Wakana would never understand why, nonetheless, she was glad to know it was due to his own shyness and not because he despised her or anything of a sort.

"How's running the Clan doing, Rikuo? Do you encounter any troubles?" She asked cheerfully, serving his tea.

Rikuo thanked her and accepted the tea. He stared at his own reflection.

"It's okay so far. Not a total disaster nor a complete flawless either. I still have a lot to learn from Grandpa. He's being a harsh and cruel as ever," he gulped, remembering the training he had to suffer last night.

"Your Grandpa loves you very much, Rikuo. He told me this morning, 'Rikuo is my Pride.' That's why he's being really strict with you! Please hang in there, okay?"

Night Rikuo smiled briefly before he nodded. "I know that. Thanks, Mom."

Wakana smiled. One hand reached out gently stroke on his long and protruded hair.

"Mum?"

"You've grown up so fast. You look so much like your father now that I think about it.."

"Mum..."

Wakana sighed softly, pulling her hand away. Looking at the Sandaime again, she smiled.

"It's getting late now, Rikuo. Let's us go to bed. I'll get you some blanket and a bed sheet.

"Sure," Rikuo nodded.

* * *

 **THE** next day in the morning went by in soothingly. As promised, Tsurara, dotted in a school's uniform, arrived at the door, along with Kubinashi and Kēgēro to fetch their Sandaime for school.

"I'm going first, Mum. I'll drop by sometime again!"

"Take care. Have fun in school, Rikuo, Tsurara! Don't forget to eat your lunch!"

Wakana waved from the veranda of her apartment as she watched the pair left along with the others. Looking at the watch, she quickly returned and prepared herself to go to work.

Meanwhile, Shigure Kawasaki, also known as Rihan Nura in his previous life, began to wander aimlessly in the city. Initially yesterday, he had wanted to see Wakana but then it suddenly clicked on him he was not Rihan Nura, thus, he was unable to march into the Nura household without getting any of the Clan's member to throw him out or 'scare' the crap out of him.

One thing that Rihan was grateful of regarding his current counterpart was that he too shared his loves for traditional garments. A couple of things Rihan added was a long scarf which he wrapped around his neck and a pair of dark sunglasses.

Before Rihan knew it, his feet had automatically led him to a nearby library.

Upon entering, Rihan realised the library looked familiar; as if he'd been here million times before. Shrugged; he walked towards the isles of shelves.

As amber eyes glanced at the many books, all the sudden, he heard a familiar voice speaking softly to him from behind.

"Your latest novel was an excellent read with a heart-wrenching ending as always, Kawasaki-san."

Wakana smiled politely at him. She had changed her attire to a simple white blouse with a dark blue long skirt. On top of her blouse, she wore a standard apron with the logo of the library at the centre front.

 _Wakana... My beloved wife. She looks... As beautiful as ever._ Though he couldn't help but feel that something's amiss.

"Oh my, I'm sorry! Did I startle you, Kawasaki-san? Strange. I'd really thought you heard me coming," Wakana's cute and worrisome face nearly made Rihan burst out with laughter right then, but he managed to control it with a powerful grin.

"It's alright. I'm very sorry, Miss. You see, recently I was involved in a terrible accident, hence, I suffered from a memory temporarily loss. I'm afraid I don't remember your name."

"Oh, dear! Are you okay? I hope you didn't any internal injuries from the accident?"

"Nothing of sort,Fortunately. Thank you for your concerns, Miss..."

"Oh, you can call me Wakana. I'm new here and have just started working for nearly two months," The woman smiled, offered a handshake which he gladly accepted. " This is actually the first time we properly met. Even so, I've heard a lot of stories about you from Kumori-san who owns this library."

"Oh really?" Rihan raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like how you would often come to this library to write your new novel. For example, you would often take a seat over there," she pointed at a single desk isolated from the rest and nearby the window. "for hours and away from the people's eyes."

Wakana nodded. She had been working here for nearly two months. One of the first things that she was taught by Kumori-san (who happened to be an old human friend of the Sōdaishō and the one whom he recommended her to be working under), was to reserve a special seat for their regular customer. Wakana was indeed curious to know why and who was their special guest.

She was thrilled to find out it was none other than the novelist, also famously known amongst his fans as the "Heartbreaker", who also happens to be her favourite Author as well!

The first novel that she had read, left her in tears for hours. She even had Kejōrō worried sick about her until she lent her the book. The two women formed a stronger bond since that day; sharing their love for the novels.

"I see. Then, in that case, Wakana-san, would you be as kind as doing me a favour?" Rihan formed a wide grin.

Blinking her eyes rapidly, Wakana slowly nodded.

"Good! You see since I am still in the state of recovering my temporarily lost memories, would it be alright with you if we could... _start over_ again?" Wiggling his eyebrows with a cheeky smile. He hoped she said yes. _Please say yes!_

"I'm terribly sorry, Kawasaki-san. I'm flattered by your offer. But..."

"But?"

"But now, I have to work! Please excuse me. I hope you could find the book you were searching for," Wakana bowed her head before she quickly walked away.

Rihan was left dumbfounded by her rejection. He did NOT see it coming at all. Though he flattered to know even after his death all these years, she still remained loyal to him as she had been from the very beginning, it still hurt a lot to be rejected by her.

Rihan knew how much efforts she had put into to put on a brave mask for each and every single day, for Rikuo's sake and the Clan. After all, he'd watched her for the last twenty years in the afterlife.

As Rihan pondered on these thoughts, all the sudden, he came to realise something that left a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach:

She didn't wear their wedding ring.

* * *

 **I would like to thank everyone for your kind reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second Love**

 **Plot: Wakana Nura has done everything in her power to uphold the Nura's Clan standards as the Nidaime's Second Wife. She'd healed Rihan's old wound from the betrayal of his first love, bore him an heir to the Clan and keep the Clan content and happy years after his death. Yet Wakana is still just a human. And sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if Rihan had ever loved her at all or was he simply used her for the Clan's sake...**

 **CHAPTER 6: Night Changes**

 **RIHAN** Nura was at loss. Two days had passed since his first encounter with Wakana as Shigure Kawasaki, which ended both in good and bad. The good news was, she had looked as lovely as ever, if not, a little saddened in her eyes. The bad news was that she no longer wear their wedding ring.

 _Why? And since when?_

Undesirable questions kept ramming into his head for the past couple of days. He'd wanted to ask her directly but feared that he might drove her away. And he couldn't simply walk out straight to her and told her he's Rihan either; that would drove her away even further and worse, he may never come back again.

Youhime had, after all, warned him not to reveal his former self to let the people around him. They must realise themselves that he was indeed the Nidaime, or risk of him being sucked back to hell and never see any of them ever again.

Or... Rihan pondered, he could just give out little hints; secrets that only he knew just to prove that he was Rihan and had been reincarnated as a full human.

...Nah. he couldn't take that risk. It might be possible to do so, but Rihan feared if the Higher-Ups might consider that as a cheat or so.

Sighed heavily, Rihan turned off his laptop and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It surprised him how naturally easily and quickly he adapted to his new environment.

Rihan looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Now that he'd thought about it; he looked no different from his past-self; back when he was in depression. His current self-was a lone wolf with not many friends and very few acquaintances. Being a writer, it was quite understandable.

Interestingly enough, he found out something about Shigure Kawasaki had written in his diary:

 _'I'm constantly searching for something or someone that's always beyond my reach. No matter how far I've travelled, or how many people I've met, they couldn't fill in the black void that is in my heart.'_

Rihan raised one hand and put it on his heart. Now that he remembered who he was and his memories, the black void had disappeared entirely. Looking at his surroundings, he found the library to be a welcoming place to be.

Amber eyes moved from the crowds to the lady behind the counter who was talking to a customer with her bright and cheerful smile. Though there was unspoken air between them since a couple of days ago, Wakana still managed to give him a sincere smile yesterday and today when he came in.

Looking at his wristwatch, Rihan realised it was getting close to ten o'clock at night, which means her shift will end soon.

Adjusting his glasses, Rihan decided it was best for him to break the silence between them, and possibly apologised to her for his straight-forwardness the other day. Just he was gathering his stuff before heading towards her, all the sudden, he heard her welcomed someone in a surprise and thrilling voice.

Lifting his head, the laptop slipped away from his fingers.

"Rikuo! My, what brings you here tonight?"

The Sandaime smiled, greeting his mother properly. While Wakana was talking animatedly, something else caught Rikuo's attention that made him scowled deeply; an unfamiliar man was watching them intensively from afar with an unreadable expression.

Wrapping his arms protectively around Wakana as they walked toward the door, Rikuo fastened his paces, all the while keeping a close watch on the man.

Meanwhile, Rihan quickly snapped out of his trance and struggled to catch up with them.

His son's now all grown up! Rihan had met with him several times in either dream-like state or memories, but it was merely for a brief moment in time. He'd never had the chance to really talk to him or hug him.

As soon as Rihan stepped outside, he turned to the left at a corner and nearly bumped into someone was already waiting for him and whom he had not seen for the last twenty years...

"What business do you have exactly with _my_ Mistress?" The neckless youkai spoke very sternly with a deep scowl and arms crossed.

 _Kubinashi!_ Rihan had to bite his tongue as not to let the word slipped out from his very mouth. Looking at the younger youkai guilty, Rihan tried to make an excuse.

 _"Your_ Mistress?" He rose a perfectly lined eyebrow.

Kubinashi took a threatening step towards him.

"Wakana-sama is the honourable wife of a man from a noble family. It appears lately, you have been following her around like a sad puppy. As her loyal retainer, it is my duty to protect her from people like you who may have any impure intentions towards her. Now, I will only say this once: stay away from her or suffer _unfavourable_ consequences." The shades of his eyes darkened.

Scaaaryy Then again, he's always been a stuck-up youkai who changed drastically on the day Rikuo was born. Internally, Rihan couldn't help but smile proudly at the loyalty been displayed before him.

Lifting his hand defeatedly in the air, Rihan sighed dramatically.

"No luck for me this time, I guess. Still, this does not means I will stop my chase. Rather, it actually gives me something to look forward to," He winked playfully at Kubinashi, much to the latter's shock, before turning deep shades of red.

"Damn you! Stay away from Wakana-sama!"

"Yes, yes," the former Nidaime replied casually, walking away with a huge grin. "See you around, retainer-san."

Kubinashi growled loudly before turning away.

"Damn. Something about that man is awfully familiar. For some reason, it pisses me off!" He grumbled lowly. Taking a deep breath, his serious composure returned.

"In any case, I'd better report this to Sandaime-sama at once," And off he went disappearing into the air.

 **AFTER** his escape the unfavourable event (in which Rikuo reminded himself to thank Kubinashi later), he and his mother arrived safely in front of her doorsteps together with his bodyguards; Tsurara, Aoi, and Kējoro.

"Are you sure you'll be alright tonight, mum?"

Wakana nodded. "Yes. Don't you worry about a thing! Besides, Kējoro-san will be with me tonight, right?"

"Yes! Tonight is our ladies' night where we'll share our common love for books and gossip about boys!" The youkai added excitingly.

Her eyes then landed on Tsurara.

"Though, out of curiosity to know, are you sure you don't want to join us, Tsurara-chan? It is Friday after all. It could be fun with just the three of us," offered the older youkai.

Tsurara rapidly shook her head. "With all due respect, Kējoro-san, Wakana-sama, I have to respectfully decline. Waka-sama and I will be heading to Tokyo together with our friends for a groupie session tomorrow. Isn't that right, Waka-sama?"

Rikuo nodded.

"I see. In that case, please be careful, Rikuo, Tsurara-chan," Wakana advised the two teenagers. After all was said and done, Rikuo gave his mother a hug and wished them both good night before leaving with the rest of his Hyakki Yako.

"It's truly an amazing piece to read, isn't it?" Wakana commented, serving a nice cup of tea of her guest.

Kējoro furiously nodded. She could not agree more. When the latest novel was written by the famously known "Heartbreaker" landed on the shelves, it was quickly sold out in less than 24 hours! Lucky for her, Wakana had saved one of the copies of the book before the rest were being displayed.

"The last sentence really hit the spot. Kawasaki-san really knew how to melt a woman's heart, isn't he? Speaking of which, Wakana-san, how was your first impression meeting with him? You never did tell me how it goes," a wide grin spread across her lips.

Wakana chuckled. "He was unlike what the both of us had expected him to be; dark and brooding. More like a complete opposite! He'd hit on me, _twice!"_ Wakana said bewilderedly.

Kējoro chuckled delightfully. Despite being married to the Second for years, parts of the youthful innocence still remained in her adult age. Perhaps partly that's the reason why Rihan-sama had fallen deeply in love with her.

Putting one cold hand on top of Wakana's, Kējoro spoke in a gentle tone.

"Wakana-sama, I'm sure you must have heard the rumours going on within the Clan by now. But I want to let you know, no matter what, I'll always stand next to Wakana-sama and the Nura Clan. The same goes for Kubinashi, Tsurara, and the rest of the Hyakki Yako. We just want you to be happy."

"Kējoro-san?" Wakana blinked her eyes. The older woman had indeed caught her off guarded with her words.

Kējoro wasn't finished. Smiling softly, she leant forward and said in a hushed whispering tone, "If there comes a time when a man wants to pursue you romantically, I hope Wakana-sama would consider taking the chance and find happiness again. Rihan-sama will always be loved and missed by everyone, of course. But I'm positively sure even the Nidaime-sama would wish for your happiness. How about it?"

"Kējoro-san, I-I appreciate your concerns. Really, I do! But I think it's still too early for me to start dating again, don't you think?" Wakana blushed slightly. "What brought this up, anyway?"

"Oh? It's just that Wakana-sama has been talking non-stop about Kawasaki-san that I'd thought just maybe you've fallen for his charms," Kējoro grinned.

If before Wakana's face was slightly flushed, it's now tainted in red. Waving her hands casually, Wakana quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, Kējoro-san, what about you and Kubinashi-san? Are the two of you still preparing a formal wedding or just ride on with it?"

Kējoro raised an eyebrow but decided to let the subject matter goes. At least, she managed to achieve her mission for the night: Wakana-sama's bright and cheerful smile was back.

That was enough for tonight.

 **HOURS** passed by when Rikuo suddenly woke up from his dream. Still in his Night Form, he went to the only place that brought him peace.

"Sandaime-sama? Where are you off to late this hours?" One of the lower class youkai asked.

"Just need to get some air."

Rikuo arrived underneath the fully bloomed cherry blossom and sat against it. Closing his eyes, he remembered the dream he just had.

He had been exactly where he was in the dream. Except that, he was standing facing the tree and there was an incredibly beautiful girl, wearing a traditional kimono smiled gleefully at him.

Rikuo's eyes grew widened.

"Youhime-sama...?"

Youhime smiled and nodded.

"Rikuo-sama. This is the first time we've met, isn't it?" Walking toward him, she caught him off guarded when she suddenly pulled him in an embrace.

"I've constantly watched over you. You have your father's features and your mother's big innocent eyes!"

"Y-Youhime-sama!" Rikuo gently pushed her away. Face flushed, he tried his best to calm his fast beating heart. "Um... I'm not sure what to call you. Youhime-sama or even, grandma..."

"Grandma, of course! You called Ayakashi-sama 'grandpa', yes?" The cheerful noblewoman took a sit underneath the sakura tree.

"Um, is there a reason why you are here, grandma?"

Youhime, still smiling looked at Rikuo. "Yes. In fact, I'm here to deliver a message to you and Ayakashi-sama. Please listen carefully, Rikuo-sama, for this is very important."

By the time she finished delivered him the message, Rikuo could barely absorb the information given to him.

"Are you...Serious?"

"Yes."

"But why? I-I mean why telling me and grandpa about this?"

At his question, Youhime let out a soft sigh. "He's struggling to do his best. But I figured it would be best if he has someone who he can rely on and understood him."

"But grandma, I still don't get it why-"

"Rikuo-sama, when the time comes, you will understand," Youhime stood up, so did Rikuo.

Smiling at him again, she put both hands on his cheeks. "It is so nice to meet with you finally, Sandaime-sama."

Sakura petals began to fall around them.

" _Please deliver the message to Ayakashi-sama for me."_

When Rikuo reopened his eyes again, rubbing them tiredly, he was surprised to see Tsurara was standing before him with a small smile.

"Good morning, Waka-sama! It seems you have fallen asleep. Do you have a good dream?"

"Yea. I dreamt of Youhime. Oh, that's right! I have something to tell Grandpa!"

Rushing inside, he began his search for Nurarihyon to deliver the breaking news.

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS! I'm so happy that this story has received positive feedbacks so far! Please keep on reading and hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: If Only**

 **Second Love**

 **Plot: Wakana Nura has done everything in her power to uphold the Nura's Clan standards as the Nidaime's Second Wife. She'd healed Rihan's old wound from the betrayal of his first love, bore him an heir to the Clan and keep the Clan content and happy years after his death. Yet Wakana is still just a human. And sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if Rihan had ever loved her at all or was he simply used her for the Clan's sake...**

 **KUBINASHI** swept the dried leaves at the back of the Nura's household irritatingly. Scratch that, he was incredibly pissed!

Why one might ask? Because for the past couple of weeks, he had to fend off a certain mortal man and his advances towards the Second's wife whom he has taken a great interest in despite only met her in less than a month!

Now, some might have viewed his action towards Wakana simply as an overly protective subordinate towards his former master's wife. But the water ran deeper than that. Kubinashi had made a promise to himself and to Rihan-sama as they laid him to rest in the Hanyou Village; that he would do everything in his powers to protect the remaining of the Nidaime's family and also Wakana-sama's smile.

The reason why was because Kubinashi felt partly responsible for the Second's death.

If only he'd been there, like he usually would, things might have been different..

Nobody had to suffer.

That tragic day had been the one and only time where he had taken his eyes off the Second. It had been his off day. Even so, the neckless youkai had refused to leave Rihan-sama's side, insisting that he had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

The Nidaime of course, in his usual Rihan manners, got him so pissed off with his laid back attitudes, that eventually, Kubinashi gave in and spent the entire day outside, as Rihan had wanted him to.

That was, until he'd received the devastating news...

Sweeping the dried leaves silently, Kubinashi was suddenly greeted by a familiar voice calling out to him.

"So this is where you've been all morning," Kējoro moved toward him. She had been searching for him this whole time and didn't think he would be at the back of the house, sweeping dried leaves nonetheless.

"Kējoro. Did something happened?"

The long haired youkai shook her head. "Not really. Just wandering where you'd been that's all. I can see you've done a lot of work here; but there's no need to beat the soil too, you know."

Looking at the amused look on his fianceé's face, he looked below and gasped loudly. In his frustration, he created numerous scratches on the ground with the sweep rake!

"Damn," Kubinashi muttered a swear. He hid his face away from his fianceé, not wanting her to see him in one of his weakness state.

Meanwhile, Kējoro rolled her eyes at his attempt. Honestly, even after centuries of living, he still felt the needs to do this when she already knew him like the back of her hand; both inside and out.

"Honestly Kubinashi, you really need to get over this _mother complex_ that you're having towards Wakana-sama. It's really unhealthy."

That caught his attention immediately. Kubinashi turned his head around with a shock display.

"M-Mother complex?! I have no such thing!" His face turned deep shades of red.

" _Please_. You may have fooled the rest but you can't fool me. I know you all too well," Kējoro approached him closely. "Or else, why would you deny Wakana-sama's second chance of happiness by acting like such a spoiled brat? I don't recall Sandaime-sama displaying such behaviour when he's in fact, her own child."

"T-That's absurd, Kino! I've never deny Wakana-sama's chance of happiness. I am merely trying to protect her from the distrustful men who would take advantages of her innocent kindness. Besides, have you forgotten what Karasu Tengu had done in order to fend off the men at the temple where the late Yamabuki Otome-sama worked from approaching her?"

"True. Everyone in the Clan agreed afterwards that Tengu was an idiot after all. Nonetheless, are you referring Kawasaki-san as such indecent man?"

"That man's as sneaky as a _kitsune!_ You'll never knew what he's planning to do next. Like just the other day, he'd managed sneaked up behind me just so he could talk with Wakana-sama!"

Kējoro rolled her eyes. "You're impossible. I've met with Kawasaki-san the other day and he seemed like an ordinary if not charming man to me. Besides, if you had taken a closer look, Wakana-sama seems like she's enjoying his company."

Kubinashi was loss for words at the last sentences spoken by his fiancee in a tender voice. He had noticed, of course. How his Mistress had giggled and laughed at the silly and cheesies jokes the man had come out with. Whether it was out of politeness or if she had indeed enjoyed the man's lame jokes, he didn't know. But Kubinashi hoped it was the latter.

Sighed, he resumed with the leaves-gathering when his ears peaked at Kējoro next question.

"On the other note, are you aware of the Sōdaishō has been absent quite lately? It seems he has been visiting the Half-Youkai's village quite often than not, as per what being said by Gyuuki-san. Do you think something has happened that none of us know about?"

Kubinashi continuously swept on the dried leaves, but Kino knew he was listening and currently trying to dig out something. He recalled the significant days which their Sōdaishō would often visited his son's grave in the Half-youkai village and found none.

"Perhaps he just missed Nidaime-sama. A parents' love for their child is limitless and stronger than the lover's bonds after all."

The long haired youkai nodded. "Perhaps indeed. What will you be doing afterwards?"

"Me? I'll have some investigation to do."

"Don't tell me.. You're still obsessing with Kawasaki-san?" Kējoro frowned. "Mo! If this keeps up, I don't know if I want to go ahead with the wedding after all!"

With a single 'hump' she left the place and headed back toward the mansion. All the while, Kubinashi was tailing her, saying he was still the same youkai that loved her.

 **IN** the Half-Youkai Village, Nurarihyon spent his time staring at where his son was lied to rest. He had been visiting this place more than the usual nowdays. All because of the dream that he had that night a couple of weeks ago.

In the dream, his darling Youhime was there, beautiful and dazzling as ever. He remembered showering her with so much love; both physically and spiritually, as he refused to let her go.

Youhime's sweet voice still lingered in his ears.

"A-Ayakashi-sama! If we don't stop, I'll be running out of time to tell you my reasoning for visiting you tonight!" Youhime flushed, gently pushing away her youkai husband so that she could take a breather from his irressistable kisses.

"But Youhime~ I'd thought the reason why you came to visit me tonight was because you wanted _me_ ," Amber eyes glimmered with unspoken expression at her deeply flushed face. Even after all these years, and between the living and afterlife, he still hold the power that made her weak on her knees.

Licking the corner of his mouth, Nurarihyon loosened his grip on the Princess with a naughty grin still plastered on his face.

"So, Youhime. What bought you here tonight?"

Youhime cleared her throat. Holding her husband's hands closed to her chest.

"Ayakashi-sama, I need you to listen to me carefully. Something horribly is happening in the Afterlife; both Heaven and Hell. But first, there's something that you need to know about our son, Rihan."

Instantly all of the playfulness and tease that was written on his face earlier was swiped away and replaced with seriousness.

"Tell me what happened."

Nurarihyon was brought back to reality by the sound of footsteps stepping in behind him. Turning around slowly and carefully, he lowered down his defense when he saw it was just Gyuuki.

"Sōdaishō-sama. Do you feel it? Something is bulding up around here. The presence is still faint, no doubt it'll grows to be a powerful one if left alone."

Nurarihyon nodded. Turning around, he began to walk back.

"We'll discuss this when we get home. Oh, and Gyuuki?"

"Commander?"

"...What I've told you this morning, please keep it to yourself. At least, for now."

"Understood."

 **"YO** , Wakana."

Wakana looked up from the book shelves she'd been busily cleaning to a pair of amber eyes looking at her with a mischievious glint.

"Kawasaki-san, good morning. You're quite early today," she greeted the man politely.

"Is that right? Say, what time is your break today? Wanna go and grab lunch together?"

Over the passed days and weeks, Rihan had gradually became more and more comfortable in his new human body and his confident boost resurfaced. He became quite bold in inviting Wakana out, though without any successful attempts...

Nevertheless, Rihan refused to give up. He took his time and not too pushy about it as not to scare her away.

Whatever the reason of why Wakana was no longer wearing their wedding band, or the fact that she was now lived alone in an apartment, still remained a great mystery to him.

The former Nidaime figured, the best way to get an answer out of her was for her to open up to him while he does his own share of investigating. But first, he needed to make her have some trust in him.

The first step was to invite her out for an outing.

"Today sounds good, Kawasaki-san. Do you mind if we eat Oden? I haven't eaten it for quite some time."

"Great. We can go and eat wherever and whenever you want," He winked at her before excused himself and take his regular seat in the library.

Wakana watched him leave. She had noticed it even when the first time they'd met but chose to ignore it. But the more time they'd spent together, the more it became clear to her that Kawasaki-san's attitudes and behaviours were quite if not, closely resembled to her late husband's...

Shaking her head, Wakana wiped the little sweat on her forehead. She remembered one time after they'd gotten married, she had asked whether youkais were able to reincarnate like the humans do.

"No. That's most unlikely to humans have the previlliage to be reincarnate. Youkais and even a half-blood like myself would be stuck in hell forever when we pass. But don't you worry, Wakana. I'll make sure none of our children will be stuck in Hell forever," Rihan said reassuringly with a confident grin that Wakana loved so much.

 _Rihan-san. How I miss you greatly._

Quickly shaking her head, Wakana resumed with her work, unaware that the man she was reminiscent about, was watching her closely from his seat.

It hurt him to watch her dwelling her pain every time she thought of him. Rihan knew she was thinking of him because he had watched her from Hell with the same expression before she forced everything in to form a brave front and smile for Rikuo.

If only he could tell her that he was here, standing closely next to her. He would have hold her tight and whispered words filled with nothing but love for her. He would apologised profusingly for leaving her behind when he had vowed she would never regretted being with him.

But alas, for now, he could only satisfied himself by watching her from afar and thanked his lucky star that she has not pushed him away as yet.

 _Slowly all the faces turn to yours_

 _like no one else exists anymore_

 _I'd talk to you if only I could speak_

 _and I'd dream of you if I could fall asleep_

 _then I stand up and go talk to you_

 _you start to smile like you want me to_

 _and we stay together for the end of time_

 _but this is only happening in my mind_

 ** _If only, Jon McLaughlin_**

 **Hello dear readers! Again, thank you so much for the lovely positive reviews! Hope you like this chapter. Again, your reviews have lightened up this writer's day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Second Love**

 **Plot: Wakana Nura has done everything in her power to uphold the Nura's Clan standards as the Nidaime's Second Wife. She'd healed Rihan's old wound from the betrayal of his first love, bore him an heir to the Clan and keep the Clan content and happy years after his death. Yet Wakana is still just a human. And sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if Rihan had ever loved her at all or was he simply used her for the Clan's sake…**

 **Hello everyone! Firstly, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and supports! I can't thank you enough! Secondly, VERY SORRY for the late chapter update! It had been incredibly busy week and I barely had the time to focus on the story lol not to worries lovelies! Since Eid Fitr Holidays is coming very soon so I have more time to dedicate my time to this story!**

 **P/S: I will be referring to Rihan as 'Shigure Kawasaki' from now on. You'll see why~~**

 **I hope you will enjoy this one! Happy reading!**

 **In the remembrance of the Grenfell Tower, let us take a moment of silence and pray for those innocent lives that were lost in the fire. Amen.**

 **Nura 8** **: Reunion**

" **SO** Kawasaki-san, how long has it been since you've started to write?" Wakana asked curiously, as they walked side by side heading to the nearest Oden stall. To her surprise, her employer, Kumori-san, had told her to take the rest of the day off when she informed him she would be going for her lunch break now.

When Wakana had protested and argued that she would definitely be back after lunch hours, the calm and laid back man had threatened to cut her salary in half if she ever returned to work.

Needless to say, Wakana decided to spend the rest of her day with much relaxation as she possibly could. Thus, her lunch-date with the handsome author, Kawasaki-san.

"I've been writing for as long as I could remember," the former Nidaime of the Nura Clan replied, settling down beside her in an Oden stall not far away from the library. Ordering their food, he then turned his full attention to the lady beside him.

"Oh dear. Aren't you a curious one, Wakana-san?"

His simple question sent shivers down her spine with the way he'd said it in a low and husky voice. Subconsciously, Wakana tightened her fists on her lap, trying not to show how affected she was by his intensive stare and words.

Clearing her throat, Wakana put on a bright smile. "Just making a conversation, Kawasaki-san. Since we're on the topic, why is it that most novels you've written always ended up in tragedy? Don't you believe in happily ever after?"

Shigure silently sipped on his Green tea, he then said in a bitter voice.

"There's no such thing as happily ever after, Wakana-san. Even if you, say, get married to the love of your life, you will continue to struggle to keep that happiness extends hopefully until death tears you two apart. Some happiness is meant to last while others just don't. That's just the way life goes. I'm sure Wakana-san has your own share of struggles in your marriage, right?"

Wakana stared at him for a moment before gently shaking her head. Her smile still remained as bright as the sun.

"Not really. Rihan-san was a very great husband who took really good care of me. His laid-back attitudes were partly the reason why I'd found him so irresistible, as a matter of fact. It brought me great joy to be the one who could make him smile because of his tragic past and also because he had a very very handsome smile. But there were times when I couldn't reach him. When he would prefer to be alone in his own world. It's depressing to watch someone whom you loved dearly suffering alone, but I understood where he came from."

Wakana smiled slightly as she let the gentle wind breeze softly on her skin. Her eyes were looking far away, Shigure watched with such great intense which she did not seem to mind.

He was not expecting that, moreover, he was not expecting her to open up on sensitive topics such as these. Now that the cat is out of the bag, Shigure found himself curious about what she really thought about their marriage, and him mostly. He knew Wakana loved him with all her life, but he could never seem to pierce through the smile she'd constantly wore her face just to spare his pain.

"Wakana-san mentioned something about your husband's tragic past... Do you mind if I ask what it was?" His question caught her off guarded.

Brown eyes looked widely at him before they softened.

"I don't mind... You see, Kawasaki-san, when I married my husband, he was already a widower, grieving for his first wife who'd left him and passed away a few years later. We got married quite early, right after I finished my high school years. He was obviously older than me," at this, Wakana chuckled lightly. "But I've loved him like no other. He was my first love."

 _First...Love? I was her first love!? That means..._

Shigure's eyes grew widened.

 _Oh man... Oh shit._

Recalling the times when he had still silently grieved over Otome's death, especially when it was raining season, how Wakana never once questioned him where he had been for how long late at night or why he was drenched by the rain after they'd gotten married. She would give him one of her beautiful smiles and offered gently to dry his hair.

When the realisation hit him like a brick; here she was, his young beautiful bride and there he was, still thinking about the one who got away. Shigure found, if anything, he loathed that part of his former-self the most.

"Kawasaki-san? Is everything alright?"

Shigure snapped out of his deep thoughts by the sound of Wakana's concerned voice. Fixing his glasses, he barely managed to compose himself.

"Yes... I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. Maybe talking about my marriage and late husband wasn't the best topic after all."

"No, please. It's not that. It's just..." after a long pause, he exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, Wakana-san. I have reminded something in my past. But please, I'd love to hear more, whenever you feel the needs to share it with me. Any man would be lucky to have you after all."

The last sentence made Wakana's cheeks turned brightly.

"T-Thank you. Um, For now, let's talk about other things, okay?"

 **THEY** talked for hours long. From the small Oden shop nearby the library to a small Cafe located nearby Wakana's apartment was. While the two were busily engaged in their conversation, none of them realised they have been closely followed by a neckless youkai and his accomplice.

"So explain to me again why the hell do you dragged me all the way from the mansion to come here and for what? Stalking humans?!" Zen shouted at the yokai who was busily looking via binocular at a couple of humans who appeared to be on a date on the opposite cafe shop, across where they were currently seated.

"Y'know. Kino warned me about you. But damn, you're even more _screwed up_ in the head than I'd thought!" Ignoring his sharp tongue, Kubinashi refused to reply, resulting in the other yokai to frustratingly groaned.

 _How the hell did I get dragged into this mess? Shit!_

Zen recalled since the end of the final battle, he was forced to stay at the Nura main house in order to recuperate from the previous battle against Abe no Seimei that had caused him to strain his health greatly a couple of years ago, instead of returning to the Yakushi Hall.

Zen was bored out of his mind when Kubinashi suddenly approached him and sought for his help. The poisonous bird youkai sighed heavily while massaging his throbbing temple.

"Oi. How long do you intend on stalking them?"

"Something's not quite right with that man. Don't you think so, Zen?"

"The only thing that's not quite right is your freakin' head, stupid! Jeez! Can't believe I let myself get dragged by this nonsense!"

Kubinashi frowned deeply, offended by the youkai's remark. Turning to look at the other man, he glared sharply at Zen through the dark lenses.

"As I recalled earlier, you were the one who'd eagerly wanted to come along, if I may say so. If I had known you would be complaining, I'd invited Kurotabou instead!"

"Whaddaya say, you neckless bastard?! I'll tie you up with your strings and-"

"Look! They're leaving!" Kubinashi suddenly pointed out at the pair who were preparing to leave the shop. Both were seen happily enjoying each other's company with laughing as they left the shop.

Kubinashi's eyes flared with anger when the man casually put his palm on Wakana-sama's back as he guided her to the back street, possibly heading back home.

"That pervert dares to touch Wakana-sama?! Oh, he's so gonna get-"

"Kubinashi? Zen? What are you two doing here?"

"Yo, Rikuo," Zen waved his hand. "You came at a perfect timing. Can you PLEASE tell your subordinate here that he's being a creepy stalker and to cut his pathetic act?"

Rikuo blinked his eyes innocently. Looking at Kubinashi, he asked, "Who are you stalking?"

"Rikuo-sama! You have to understand, I am merely concerned about the safety of the Nura's household family. I am just doing what I think is the best for the sake of our Clan and-"

"Oh boy, this is too good to be true! He's stalking your mum, Rukio! I think he has a huge Mum-" Zen's words were cut out by Kubinashi's strings wrapping around his throat, suffocating him.

Meanwhile, the neckless youkai had stopped his babbling and instead, protested furiously at everything that was said by the other youkai.

"SILENCE! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, RIKUO-SAMA, I CARE MORE ABOUT OUR CLAN'S WELLBEINGS THAN MY VERY OWN EXISTENCE!"

"You don't need to yell! Jeez, I'm literally standing right next to you," Rikuo frowned, cupping his ears with both hands. He continuously says, "Besides, Kejoro has already told me what you've been up to lately."

"So you knew, eh, Rikuo?" Zen said hoarsely, finally managed to release himself from the strings that were strangling him. He glared sharply at Kubinoshi who seemed like he's waiting for a death trial.

Rikuo firmly nodded. "Just to let you know, I'm not particularly against you stalking Mum's friend, Kubinashi," he said, looking at the both of them with eyes worthy of the Sandaime before he spoke.

"To be honest, I've been investigating and gathered some information with Tsurara and the rest of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad about something…"

"Well, what is it?"

Rikuo looked over his shoulders, just to be sure nobody was there to listen to them.

"Purgatory. I've dreamt of Grandma the other night. She'd warned me to be prepared for anything unexpectedly to come. According to her, something bad is happening at her place right now, but so far, no words have been given to them yet. Grandma had her own suspicions of what it was, but she refused to tell me exactly what, saying it was top classified and that I will understand it when the time comes."

The Sandaime remembered the last words Youhime had spoken to him before she left:

 _"We do not smile because something good has happened; rather, something good happens because we smile._ So always smile, Rikuo-sama!"

Shaking his head, Rikuo readjusted his glasses and smiled. "Anyway, the night will be approaching soon. Let's head back to the mansion."

"Before that, let's us visit Wakana-sama, okay?!" Kubinashi said all too quickly and excitingly, which caused Zen to roar with laughter while Rikuo just blinked in confusion.

 **THE** sound of heartfelt laughter like chimes of bells could be heard all the way from the place they'd been walking towards Wakana's condominium building. The people and youkai alike who were in the neighbouring residents, mostly consist of Nurarihyon and Rihan's loyal supporters, couldn't help but think it had been years since they saw or heard the late Nidaime's Wife looked so happy in the company of another man.

Silently, they prayed that whoever the man was, let him not be someone who would end up breaking her heart in the future. Or else, face the unfortunate consequences to pay.

But for now, they would simply observe him, very closely.

Wakana tilted her head and giggled yet once again at the joke being told to her by her companion of the day. "Really, Kawasaki-san! I'm impressed you are still able to stand after what had happened!"

Shigure Kawasaki let out his trademark grin with one eye closed. "Well, you know what they say; when there's a will, there's always a way out."

Shaking her head again, Wakana pointed out at her condominium building. "Oh, we're here already."

Wakana looked at Shigure, still with a smile and said, "Would you like to come in for a tea? I know we've just had one, but the Green Tea that my father-in-law given me is really nice!"

Smiling softly, Shigure tilted his head to the side.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I have to pass, Wakana-san. Sorry."

"Oh.. It's okay. I'm sure you must already have plans," though Wakana couldn't help to feel slightly disappointed about it.

"No. It's not that. It's just that if I come in with you, right now, I'm not sure if I want to go home afterwards."

Wakana gasped softly. Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Wakana-san, you must have known I've been attracted to you since the first time we met. I understood very well that you are not yet ready to move on from your belated husband. Which is why I am willing to wait. Wait you can finally open your heart again."

"Kawasaki-san... I.. I'm sorry.."

"Don't be," Shigure stepped forward. Lifting one hand, he brushed the falling bangs to the back of her ears.

Meanwhile, six pairs of eyes looked at them from above the tree branches. Zen carried out with his earlier threats on Kubinashi by tying him using his own strings from lashing out. Night Rikuo ignored the commotions made by his subordinates and focused on the man below.

After they said goodbye and Wakana had safely entered her home, Shigure left.

"Let's follow him," Rikuo commanded.

It didn't take them long to arrive at Shigure's place. Just before the man could get into the building, Rikuo spring into action.

"So you're the guy my Mum has been talking about."

Stopping halfway, Shigure turned around. His eyes grew widened, he couldn't help to gasp softly.

 _Rikuo._

"And to what do I owe the honour of meeting Wakana-san's precious son? Hello again, retainer-san."

Kubinashi growled lowly. If it wasn't for his entire body being tied he would no doubt be the first to launch an attack on the man, Wakana-sama's acquaintance or not. Thankfully, Rikuo took over the situation and moved few steps closer to him.

"What's your name?"

"Shigure Kawasaki. Famous Novelist and at your services, Nura-san."

"Rikuo Nura, Sandaime of the Nura Clan," Rikuo gave a brief nod.

Before long, the two men engaged in a staring contest. Eventually, Shigure gave in and decided to ask, "Would you boys like to come in?"

Rikuo shook his head. "Some other time."

"Okay… So can I help you with something?"

What happened next shocked his loyal subordinates. The strong and confident Youkai who inspired Fear amongst his clan members did something that was highly unexpected of him － he went on and suddenly embraced the older human man!

"R-RIKUO-SAMA?! D-Don't tell me－"

 _"Dad…"_ His grip on Shigure tightened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Second Love**

 **Plot: Wakana Nura has done everything in her power to uphold the Nura's Clan standards as the Nidaime's Second Wife. She'd healed Rihan's old wound from the betrayal of his first love, bore him an heir to the Clan and keep the Clan content and happy years after his death. Yet Wakana is still just a human. And sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if Rihan had ever loved her at all or was he simply used her for the Clan's sake…**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Blood**

" **DAD..!"**

Shigure Kawasaki, age 38 years old. Occupation: Tragedy Romantic Novelist. Throughout his entire years of living on this planet Earth, had never been hugged by anyone, let alone by a young boy twice his age.

Here he was, standing in front of his apartment's doorsteps with an incredibly handsome boy still holding him tightly and refused to let go even after a couple minutes have passed. Cold sweats were running down his spine in rapid speed. He sure hoped his noisy neighbour, Maria-san, a retired reporter for a famous tabloid newspaper, was not smoking outside on her balcony at the moment!

He could only imagine what vile news she would spread across the internet! It didn't help the fact that the two men who came along with him looked at them as if he had grown another head!

"Um, Nura-kun? Perhaps you got me confused with somebody else?" Shigure tried to pull him away, but Rikuo only tightened his grip on his arms.

"Nura-kun, could you kindly let me go? You're literally crushing my arms… _Please?_ " Shigure flashed his best smile, all the while sweats were rolling down his spine.

There was a moment of silence before Rikuo finally released the man from his tight grip.

"Thank you very much," The novelist massaged his numbed arms, internally, he cried out in pain. "So, Nura-kun? What's gotten into you to suddenly hug me and called me 'dad'?"

"I-Indeed, Rikuo-sama!" Kubinashi broke his silence. "Never in million years would I'd thought Rikuo-sama to hug someone, let alone, a _stranger_ in plain sight! I demand an explanation!"

Rikuo frowned slightly before quickly stepping back from Shigure, he crossed his arms. "I'd accidentally let the Daylight Rikuo temporarily got the hold of me. His desire to see you after all these years is strong, so it seems. Doesn't matter. Let's head back to the mansion now. Everything will be explained then. You too, come with us."

"Me?" Shigure blinked, still confused about what just happened.

"Yes, _you._ Now hurry up and move it," Night Rikuo ordered. His two companions wordlessly followed him back to the Nura Clan's Mansion.

* * *

The atmosphere at the Nura Clan's Mansion filled with thick tension between the Third, the novelist and the rest of the Clan members tailing them as they made their way to meet with the Sōdaishō.

For Shigure, it was like memory lanes of his former life. He remembered every little detail that had happened in the mansion before his unfortunate death. From his warm childhood to his marriage to both Otome and Wakana, to his son's birth which was the happiest moment of his life, and finally, the last few moments of his death and the regrets he'd left behind.

 _No. Pull_ yourself _together, man._ Shigure told himself. _You're not that man. You're not_ Rihan _anymore. You're Shigure Kawasaki; an incredible hot Romance Novelist who_ makes _women all over the world wept with your tragedy love stories._

Preparing his mind for whatever to come upon arriving in front of the meeting chamber, Shigure couldn't help but feel nervous. His palms were sweating as Rikuo raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Rikuo."

His old man sounded calm as ever.

Rikuo opened the sliding door. "I've brought him over, as your requested, gran-" Rikuo's eyes widened at the appearance of his grandpa in his youthful form. He was smoking his favourite pipe while sitting with his legs crossed. There were few recognised faces in the room including Kejoro, Tsurara and Gyuuki.

"What are you doing in _that_ form?!"

"Why are you getting so worked out about, kid?"

"Because the last time you were in that form was when we—"

"Well, whatever," Nurarihyon shrugged, ignoring his grandson's words entirely. Getting up on his feet, he stared at them — at Shigure with piercing eyes.

"So, you're the gentleman that I've been hearing reports about. The one, according to Kubinashi, who's constantly 'harassing' my daughter-in-law, huh?"

"Harassing? _Kubinashi!_ " Kējoro scolded, which the headless youkai cowered slightly.

A sound of deep chuckles came from the Sōdaishō himself brought back the attention. Nurarihyon's deep chuckles turned into a full-blown laughter which worried some of the youkais who were eavesdropping.

After a while, Nurarihyon finally stopped laughing and turned completely silence. Eyes still glancing at Shigure, he said with a very calm voice.

"You're Rihan's reincarnation, are you not?"

All hell broke loose when everyone; including the ones eavesdropping, with an exception for Gyuuki and Rikuo, freaked out.

"S-Sōdaishō-sama?!"

"Rihan-sama's reincarnation? What's that suppose to mean?!"

"How did…you…know?" If Shigure was pale before, he's paler now. It was good that they knew who he was, but what worried Shigure the most was who told them?

"What do you mean 'how did I know'? What a stupid question. You're a Nura, are you not? My blood ran through your veins!"

"But Grandpa, he's not a Nura anymore... is he?"

"Not by name. But by blood he still is. Listen, whether you were born in different time- line or the fact that it's still hard for you to accept that you are still a Nura or not, is all entirely up to you. But to me, you will forever be my idiotic son — a child whom that incredibly attractive feisty woman and I had created with so much love and whom I'd lose nine years ago."

Shigure couldn't talk not could he moved. He was too stunned by the answer he did not expect to receive. Then again, he is his father, so he should have expected something like this were to happen. All the sudden, the novelist fell as if heavy weights have been lifted from his heart. He felt his shoulders trembling, which quickly went noticed by the rest of those who presented.

"N-Nidaime-sama?" Kubinashi tilted his head slightly. He gasped sharply when he witnessed teardrops flowing down on the man's cheeks.

The whole room went complete silence with an exception for the sobbing sound. All the sudden, the sobbing grew louder. Firstly Tsurara, then Kejoro and before long, one by one joined in with the cried as they gathered around their much loved Nidaime.

* * *

 **A** party was being held in the Nura household in order to celebrate the return of their beloved Nidaime. Though, some were still found it hard to wrap around their heads that their once lost Nidaime-sama was now back as someone else who was a full human, the fact that he still regained his past's memories quickly shattered any doubts about him.

Before the start of the party, Tsurara and Kegoro had kept and locked any _"Youkai Gorosshi_ " bottles they've had in order not to repeat the same incident on the night their Third went mad.

For Rikuo, he couldn't be any happier to spend time with his father. Even in Night form, the fact that he got to spend the time with him was something he cherished very much. If only his mother was here, his whole family would be complete.

Speaking of which…

"Say, old man. What are you going to do with Mum now that you're back to the Clan?" His question caused the rest to stop partying instantly.

Shigure raised an eyebrow. "You were so cute calling me 'Dad' before, and now you called me 'Old man'? Jeez. Talk about double personalities."

"I'm being serious here!" Rikuo's face flashed. On the background, he could hear both Zen and Kubinashi were hiding their chuckles behind their hands.

 _I'll kill them later._

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Karasu Tengu poured more sake into Shigure's cup. "Wakana-sama will return to the household and everyone will live happily ever after!"

"No."

"N-No? What do you mean 'No'?!"

Shigure gulped on the sake. "No. I need more time before I could court her again."

"But Rihan-sama, she's still your wife! You don't need to court her if you just tell her the truth!" urged Kubinashi.

"I meant as Shigure Kawasaki. Wakana had said that as Rihan, I had been her first love. Losing me nine years ago must have been a hard hit on her especially when we had a little fight earlier that day and the fact that I didn't get to say 'I'm sorry'. I knew the feeling of losing your true love, I've felt that with Otome. Imagine how she would feel if all the sudden, the man whom she's starting to trust, revealed that he's the reincarnation of her dead husband. It would no doubt crushed any faith she had left for Shigure or any men, as a matter of fact. So no, I refuse to tell her anything even with the exceptional consequences. At least for now."

* * *

After the Nidaime's heartfelt speech, the party resumed. The members of the Nura Clan focused on spoiling Rikuo while giving Shigure some privacy to talk with his father underneath the Sakura Tree.

"Nice wind, isn't it?" Nurarihyon commented, looking above at the blooming Sakura tree. He sneaked a glance at the man sitting casually beside him.

"Aah," Shigure nodded. The awkwardness between them had broken earlier. Now they were back to their daily routines like in the old days.

"Rikuo has quickly grown. Soon, he would be taking over as the Third and lead the Clan to much brighter future. He may have won the hearts of the Clan members and gained deep trust from the rest of the regional Heads, even won the battle against our greatest enemy, but I still haven't let go of the Clan entirely to him yet. He still has lots to learn."

"Was it his choice?"

The Sōdaishō nodded. "We'd tried to pursue him in the beginning. But in the end, he'd made that choice himself. Wakana-san supports him regardless of the choice he made. That woman's a good woman and devoted mother. Just like your own."

Shigure fell to silence. Looking at his reflection on the cup. "Shigure never knew his parents. At an early age, he'd been living in the Orphanage home his whole life until he'd graduated High School and went to the University. He didn't have any close friends either; only a few acquaintances because some people found him to be very strange. Even then, when I think about it now, he kept on searching for the missing pieces of his past life. I couldn't remember who I was up until a few weeks ago. One morning when I woke up, I've found myself with Rihan's memories — two different souls in one body."

"It must be hard, huh?" Nurarihyon poured sake into the latter's cup. "You're home now. So there's no need to ponder about the past any longer."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of which, what's your real reason for not telling Wakana-san the truth?"

"You caught on it so fast, huh?"

"You're teasing your old man?"

That last remark made Shigure barked with laughter. Soon, he laid on the grass with arms spread opened and eyes closed.

"Been a while since I laid here," he whispered softly.

"Oi, you'll catch a cold if you sleep here. I ain't gonna pick up a grown man. My old bones couldn't take it."

"Kubinashi will pick me up soon enough, no worries." A loud snort came from the Sōdaishō.

"I guess… The reason why I don't want Wakana to know the truth is because I want to do the right thing this time. That day, partly it was my fault to be blamed that has nothing to do with the little fight Wakana and I had earlier in the morning. When I saw that little girl with Otome's face, I couldn't help but be reminded of her even thought I had been so happy and blessed with the life that I had then. I had bee a fool. I didn't even stop and thought for a bit it might be a trap. It was so unlike me to be caught off-guarded like that, yet I did. Pathetic huh?"

"You surely were," Nurarihyon sipped on the sake. "So then, what happened next?"

"Well, I'd spent twenty years with Otome living in Hell, which is not much different from living in the Living World. I've got to spend time with Mother in Heaven ever once in a while; a privilege especially for a hanyou such as myself. I've watched how everyone's lives been up to from a small pond in the garden of my house."

"Your mother had informed me about it. I am only able to see her in my dreams. She's still remained the feisty woman I'd married all these years."

"Spare me the details, old man," now it was Nurarihyon's turn to chuckle loudly.

"So what you're saying is that you want Wakana-san to fall in love with the current you, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Good luck on that. Just so you know, you're not the only one who cares deeply about Wakana-san. If you as much as hurt her or my grandson, I'll mercilessly use our family's traditional kick on you, understand?"

Shigure laughed. "Understood."

As they kanpai to each other's glass, the cherry blossoms petals that have been flowing down around them before they slowly developed Shigure in an angry twister.

"What—" In a far away distant, the two could hear a faintly familiar giggling sound which made Nurarihyon's eyes grew widened.

Yohime? His attention soon fell on his son and he let out a sharp gasp.

"Ouch, she always likes to do that, even in the afterlife!"

"Rihan."

"Yeah?"

"Look at your reflection."

The Nidaime quickly looked at his reflection. True enough, he was back in his old form!

"H-How did…"

"Yohime said only in full moon, will you regain your true form. She's said it's part of the disturbance that has going on the in the afterlife. It's affecting everyone."

"Sōdaishō-sama! Nidaime-sama! It's bad news!" Kubinashi and the rest of Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō rushed toward them. They stopped abruptly when they saw Rihan.

"Rihan-sama! You're back in your old form!"

"He'll explain later. What's the bad news?"

"Right, Sōdaishō-sama. We've received news from the Gozomaru and Mezumaru who are patrolling the area that Rihan-sama's apartment has been wrecked. It seems to be a work of a youkai."

"What!?"

"So it has begun," Nurarihyon frowned deeply. He quickly changed to his old form. "Rihan, I want you to stay with us from now on."

"But—"

"This is an order! Someone is after you and we still do not who or what. Besides, you're a full human now. You'll be helpless to fight against any youkai. Do you want Yohime's efforts to go to waste if you were to die for the second time?!"

Rihan backed down. He couldn't possibly win against his old man when it concerned his mother.

"Where's Rikuo?"

"He went to check on Rihan-sama's apartment with Yuki-Onna, Aoi and Kurotabō They'll meet up with Gozomaru and Mezamaru there."

"Kubinashi, bring Wakana here immediately. The rest, I want you to stand on guard and gather as much information as you possibly can. We'll teach the one who dares to mess with the Nura Clan's turf a lesson they would never forget."

"As you wish, Nidaime-sama!" Kubinashi quickly gets to work, dragging his surprised fiancée along with him. He'd never felt so alive now that the Nura Clan is completed once again!

* * *

 **Hiii! It's me again! First and foremost I would like to say thank you for your lovely reviews! Nothing makes an author happier than to reserve such good feedbacks from her readers ^^ Secondly, apologies for the late update. Been busy** **celebrating** **Eid Mubarak lol I think gained a bit of weight… and tomorrow I'll start working again sob sob.**

 **Aaaanyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, especially the father-son moments between Rikuo-Rihan-** **Nurarihyon. Do let me know what you think!**

 **Till next time, have a nice day, my lovelies!**

 *** _Youkai Gorosshi is a hardcore youkai liquor. Please refer to the manga vol 25 Chapter 210.2: The Third Going Crazy, for more details! ^^_**


End file.
